thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Heat
Eric Heat is one of Angry birds12's Second Generation Tributes. He is from District 5 and is in love with Tessa Powers Info District 5 Gender: Male District Partner: Trinity Heart or Tessa Powers Age: 16 Weapons: A knife, or his brute strength. Due to this Eric can handle heavy weapons as well, he just won't be very skilled in them. Eric has few weapon skills due to a lack of Career training or the need to hunt. Skills: Eric is a very muscular tribute and can take on many tributes in wrestling. Eric is also a force to be reckoned with in hand to hand combat as well as close comabt, even with weaposn he isn't very skilled with. Eric will just slam his weapon against the other tributes, and his strength will send them flying to the ground. Eric is also a speedy runner and swimmer. Eric can do most athletic tasks due to his physical fitness like climbing cliffs, long distance walking adn running and lugging aroung heavy back packs and weapons. Eric is also skilled with intimidation and can scare samll to medium sized tributes off with ease, even if he's outarmed or outmaned. Eric's not an idiot ewither and can see traps and lies like smoke hanging in a room. Strategy: Eric will act like it's no big deal to be reaped, maybe even crack a smile. He'll try to convince Tessa to go along with his startegy in the arena, 'pretend' to be in love. Eric will show his strength during training so he can joi nthe Career pack. He wants to get at least a 8 in trianing and will probably rage during the interviews if he gets anything less then that. When in the arena he'll get as many kills in the arena as possible, keeping a special eye out for Falcon so Eric can kill him. Eric will also watch out for Tessa, so he can kidnap her adn do whatever he wants, since there are no rules in the arena. He'll betray the Careers towards the end, killing them in their sleep. Comet eh final tow, if it's him and Tessa, he'll slowly slit her throat as he caresses the side of her face. (Creepy right). Token: His skull neckless. Weakness: His obession over Tessa. His lack in weapon skills. History: Eric had it all. He's the son of the mayor and his mom is the owner of the largest power plant in the District. Eric lives in a huge mansion and has been on vacation to District 2 to go skiing. Eric's very athletic as well, boasting the school's record for number of wrestling matches won in a row. Eric's in football and lacross as well, being the team captain of both. Eric has had so many girlfriends he can't remember all of their names. Eric has the looks, the best clothes, the biggest muscles and his wooping height of 6'6. But, under all of that, there's something, a little off about Eric. He's obessed, Eric has to be the best at everything, he has to be on top. He killed the old captains of all of his sports teams, got heavy plastic surgery to make himself more atractive and takes steriods to be stronger, giving him anger management. Eric dated Tessa Powers for a period of time, during those months Eric abused her; he beat her, cheated on her and forced her to do things hse didn't want. Because of this Tessa broke up with Eric. At first Eric didn't care but then Tessa went out with Falcon. Tessa was always considered the prettiest girl in school, the best of them all and Eric has to have teh best of the best. Eric decided if he couldn't have her, no one could. For months he plotted, planning the perfect breakup plan while plastering pictures of Tessa all over his room. His plan went with out a hitch, breaking Tessa and Falcon up. Eric as even more angered when Tessa still wouldn't go out with him. Eric smiled in glee when Tessa was reaped. Personality: Insane, overly competitive. Eric has to be the best, above everyone else, and Eric thinks everyone has to treat him that way. Eric's voice is often filled with vanity and he has a very high self image of himself. He's very witty and good at coming up with insults and is a huge bully. Eric's slightly OCD with being perfect, going as far as throwing other people off their game to make himself look better. Eric's also a huge sports fan and will play/watch almsot all of them. Eric loves hanging out with friends and bragging about himself. Eric's a womanizer and cheats, abuses and pushes woman to do things they donb't want to (Eric is a rapist practicly). Eric is a little creepy and is obsessed with Tessa, going as far as stealing some of her things so he can smell him and putting pictures of her all over his room. Eric hates Falcon to an extreme and hoeps to kill him in the arena. The Name: Eric was simply choosen due to it's normality. Heat was choosen due to Eric's District, 5. Heat relates to his District's job becuase whenever electricty is generated it gives off heat. Games Pending. Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Brony12 Category:Males Category:District 5 Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Reaped